1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid pipe coupling used to extend a duct line for the supply and discharge of a fluid to a required length, branch off the line into a suitable number of branch lines, or assemble the duct line from branch lines, in various fluid tools, fluid apparatuses, piping systems for fluids, such as water and air, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, fluid pipe coupling are used to extend, branch, or assemble pipes for the supply and discharge of fluids. These connectors comprise, for example, a retention mechanism, valve mechanism, seal mechanism, etc., which are used to quickly connect or disconnect a socket and a plug, main components of each connector.
In the fluid pipe coupling of this type, a cylindrical body member and an adapter are separately formed to contain a valve each, and are joined together by screw coupling.
Such an arrangement, however, requires high-accuracy tapping work and use of tool engaging portions (nuts or the like) for the screw coupling of the body member and the adapter on the body member side, as well as on the adapter side When the body member and the adapter are coupled by screwing, moreover, a seal member, which is interposed between them to improve the airtightness between the two, may possibly be twisted and distorted. In order to prevent loosening of the screw coupling and stabilize the unifying force, furthermore, the clamping torque must be fixed for each individual connector. These requirements entail complicated problems on machining and assembling work.